Say My Name
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Kalau begitu berjanjilah... Jangan pernah berhenti memanggil namaku... Tetaplah sebut namaku dimanapun kau berada... dan untuk seterusnya, mari kita terus bersama-sama seperti ini... selamanya..."/NaruHina always/For NaruHina Fluffy Day#5!/


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: Klise, miss typo(s), OOC, AU_

_Ficlet/Drabble for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5_

_._

_._

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Dapatkah kau memanggil namaku lagi? Sekali lagi? Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Suaramu yang memanggil namaku.

Itu membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cara yang mengejutkan. Caramu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku ditambah suffiks _–kun_. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang memanggilku dengan cara formal. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku pantas mendapat panggilan penuh arti seperti itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau ada di mana? Makan siang sudah siap._"_

Kenapa dengan orang lain berbeda? Kenapa kau dapat memanggil nama orang lain dengan biasa tanpa rasa gugup dan rona merah di wajahmu? Sementara saat kau memanggil namaku? Kau selalu gugup bahkan sering kau menunduk dan tidak berani melihat wajahku. Kenapa?

Tapi meskipun begitu... aku tetap menyukai caramu berbicara padaku.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_ mungkin ada di atap. Aku akan memanggilnya sebentar. Kalian tunggu sebentar ya, Kiba, Shino!"

Aku ingin tahu apakah kau sungguh-sungguh melihatku... bahwa aku ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang.

Nada suaramu, caramu memanggilku, suaramu yang terdengar goyah saat kau selesai berbicara, dan rona merah matahari senja yang selalu menghiasi wajah putihmu... Meskipun sudah berulang kali aku mendengar dan melihatnya, aku tetap menemukan diriku yang tidak bisa menahan getaran asing yang sangat menyenangkan setiap kali mendengar suaramu memanggilku.

"A-Aah, ternyata kau benar ada di sini, Naruto-_kun_. Umm~ A-Aku harap aku tidak menganggumu... Se-Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu... A-Apa kau baik-baik saja? Uh..."

Aku suka semua caramu memanggil namaku. Saat kau sedang bahagia, atau terkejut, bahkan di saat kau bersedih dan menangis... atau marah? Atau takut? Tapi aku lebih suka saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa. Kau terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Ah, baiklah! Umm... Makan siang sudah siap dan aku sudah menyiapkan ramen... A-Aku tahu Naruto-_kun_ sangat suka ramen jadi..."

"Hinata..."

"Y-ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Apa kau pantas mendapatkan semua perhatian seperti ini dari dirimu? Apa aku egois, jika aku menginginkan semua perhatianmu itu hanya untuk diriku saja?

Karena sungguh, aku membutuhkan semua itu... semua yang ada pada dirimu, untukku.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Semua ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu membuat semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku menghilang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua perhatianmu, kehangatan hatimu, kebaikanmu, dan semua yang telah kau berikan untukku.

Banyak orang mengatakan aku seperti matahari. Tapi bagiku, kau adalah matahari. Seperti seberkas sinar matahari yang menyentuh tubuhku dengan lembut, yang akan membuat setiap nafasku menjadi lebih berarti. Bagiku, kau adalah sinar matahari selama badai yang terjadi dalam hidupku, yang selalu menopangku, mendukungku, dan mengenggam tanganku di saat aku jatuh dan putus asa...

... dan semua yang kau berikan tidak akan pernah datang terlambat, seperti matahari yang tidak pernah terlambat menyinari bumi...

"Hinata... Namaku... Dari tadi kau terlalu sering memanggil namaku , apa kau sadar?"

Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti diriku saat aku memanggil namamu?

"E-Ehhh? Ma-Maafkan aku... Apa itu menganggumu? Ka-Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk tidak sering memanggilmu..."

Lagi-lagi seperti ini...

Kenapa wajahmu selalu merona seperti itu di hadapanku, Hinata?

Kenapa kau selalu memanggil namaku seperti itu?

"Bukan itu maksudku, Hinata. Kau boleh memanggil namaku kapanpun kau mau."

Oh, crap! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

"Be-Benarkah? Syukurlah... Karena aku... Aku menyukai nama Naruto-_kun_... Sangat suka..."

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"A-Aku suka setiap kali aku memanggil namamu, Naruto-_kun_... Dengan memanggilmu... aku merasa kita selalu dekat dan umm... aku selalu merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat memanggil namamu..."

"O-Oh..."

Jadi, itukah yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku senang. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu memanggil namaku. Karena saat kau memanggil namaku, itu berarti kau memperhatikanku, kau menyadari kehadiranku, dan kau selalu ada bersamaku, di sampingku.

"Benarkah? Ya... Aku pikir... Aku juga menyukai namamu, Hinata..."

"E-Ehhh? Te-Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_..."

_Kau tidak akan tahu betapa berartinya kata-kata itu untukku..._

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah... Jangan pernah berhenti memanggil namaku... Tetaplah sebut namaku dimanapun kau berada... dan untuk seterusnya, mari kita terus bersama-sama seperti ini... selamanya..."

Memang... Harus kuakui... Kalau diri ini lebih dari sekedar membutuhkan dirimu di sisiku...

Dan aku ingin kau tahu... Kalau keberadaanku... tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpa adanya dirimu.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
